narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Nisshou/Talk Page Archives I
Welcome Welcome to my talk page, wanna ask me something or tell me anything, put it here, and if its a complaint about one of and your not an admin i dont wanna hear it....i only listen to the admins of the site about changes to my pages; anything else go for it, I am Shiratori Cullen and that is all.--'Shodaime Gen'eikage' (speak to me| ) 14:15, November 2, 2009 (UTC) Battle? Title speaks. I'll be waiting for ur reply. --'Rasengan888' (talk|Userpage)(Editor and RPer) 01:46, October 31, 2009 (UTC) :WELL, THAT WAS QUICK...anyhoo, I don't care. Although, Kalin Kiryu would be a great start. You can verse any of mine (other than Hanatte) --'Rasengan888' (talk|Userpage)(Editor and RPer) 01:50, October 31, 2009 (UTC) Pretty much, btw, I'm in chatango. Might as well talk to me there. --'Rasengan888' (talk|Userpage)(Editor and RPer) 13:53, October 31, 2009 (UTC) :I guess...but it's obvious that I'm going to withstand it. :P --'Rasengan888' (talk|Userpage)(Editor and RPer) 16:41, November 1, 2009 (UTC) Tourney Information You have successfully registered into the Ultimate Canon Celebration Tourney, and the first challenge, House of Fanatics, will start on November 7th (possibly the 6th, Friday) on Saturday. You are to be fully active (at least 2 hours probably) and to participate in this challenge. This challenge is supposed to be done in about two or three weeks. The rules will be explained in the tourney. Good luck then, Shiratori. --'Rasengan888' (talk|Userpage)(Editor and RPer) 21:29, November 2, 2009 (UTC) P.S. I know your definitely going to be ready. s'ok and I just might.--Ahatake Noriko Kurosaki 21:52, November 3, 2009 (UTC) O.K. so if I make a shinobi like that I make a page describing their "paths" and then link it to that one?--Ahatake Noriko Kurosaki 21:55, November 3, 2009 (UTC) alright.--Ahatake Noriko Kurosaki 21:59, November 3, 2009 (UTC) k thx--Ahatake Noriko Kurosaki 22:03, November 3, 2009 (UTC) Sorry. I'm sorry about changing your article, I didn't mean to offend you in any way. I'll make sure to keep this in mind during later editing. Shiki Seishi. Edit: Sure thing, sorry about the trouble it may have caused you. Shiki Seishi 22:30, November 13, 2009 (UTC) Hello Thanks for offering to help, I think I do need a bit of help, so plz feel free, and how exactly does this work because I am completely new to this!- User:Hydro64 Its possible for anyone to edit my page right? can I block that or something? of course The more the merrier ^^. The Sanbi has unique healing powers that can heal broken bones, tranfuse blood etc. They can't be used of the host tho--Ice Kitsune 07:28, December 6, 2009 (UTC) show me who it is tho, so I can add it to the list of Jinchuriki unless u want to--Ice Kitsune 07:31, December 6, 2009 (UTC) Construction Template Hey there. I noticed than on your page Yoko Mori, you included a Template that states "This article is currently undergoing construction, and the author promises to make an update soon or is doing so now." Could you be so kind as to tell me what that template is called. Thanks! --TTS 18:29, December 6, 2009 (UTC) Yep That's the one. Thanks! --TTS 18:34, December 6, 2009 (UTC) Okay sorry i was trying to create the bullet for the chakra sensing and by the way I like your idea for chakra alchemy--YaijunRinnegan 19:39, December 6, 2009 (UTC)--YaijunRinnegan 19:39, December 6, 2009 (UTC) Great! excellent pic 2. Cynthia rulez--Ice Kitsune 21:53, December 6, 2009 (UTC) I like it but it aint up to me. I'm not an admin so even if I like something, and the admin's don't they'll just bomb it anyway--Ice Kitsune 22:46, December 6, 2009 (UTC) let's hope so btw do not make a character that is a dawn pic. Azure hates dawn >.>--Ice Kitsune 23:03, December 6, 2009 (UTC) hmm that's up to the admins. I don't care if you use 'em there or not.--Ice Kitsune 02:08, December 10, 2009 (UTC) ten say's ok ;)--Ice Kitsune 03:50, December 10, 2009 (UTC) gooodIce Kitsune 00:22, December 11, 2009 (UTC)